The present invention concerns generally archery bow sights having vertically adjustable sight components for registration with targets at different distances.
In the prior art are various bow sights providing sight pins or other indices vertically spaced from one another to permit sighting of the bow at different target distances. When shooting game, sight pin selection is based on the estimated range of the animal. In hunting wild game, various adverse conditions may be encountered one of which is poor lighting which renders sight registration with the animal difficult and time consuming. This is particularly so when there is little color differential between the animal and adjacent cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,747 discloses an archery sight having sight pins vertically spaced from one another wth sight pins alternately carried in parallel slots and with a sight pin guard enclosing the sight pins. Setscrews lock the pins against shifting and against pin rotation.